One of the difficulties with present earthen material cutter assemblies is that the material cutters are generally not capable of cutting and penetrating certain extremely hard earthen materials, such as reinforced concrete, rocks, or frozen earth, or at best such materials are simply crushed very slowly and/or with a high rate of wear by brute force. Consequently, displacing or removing extremely hard earthen materials by crushing is an extremely costly undertaking today, and in many cases is simply not economically feasible.